


So Much For My Happy Ending!

by ErinW



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers all live in Stark Tower, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, SHIELD is not HYDRA, SHIELD still exists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinW/pseuds/ErinW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where monsters and aliens exist, the Avengers and SHIELD are the last line of defence from these creatures and mad scientists. But when you mix in a not so dead agent, two kick-ass SHIELD legends, a ghost, and love, you are sure to get an interesting story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much For My Happy Ending!

The kitchen in Avengers was quiet like it was most mornings, Clint and Natasha were sitting across from each other at the island eating breakfast and Bruce was sitting by the counter drinking hosted and reading the morning newspaper.  
"Spangles isn't up yet?!" Tony said walking in to the kitchen. "Someone alert the media. Captain America asleep at noon!"  
"Stop being an asshole Tony. He's probable just tired." Bruce's said from his spot at the counter.  
"I wonder why he would be tired." Clint said snickering into his coffee cup, earning him self a slap on the back of the head from Natasha.  
"What do ya mean?" Tony asked looking at Clint.  
"The good old captain brought a girl back last night they haven't left his floor since, they got here at like 6 last night." Clint said  
"No way! Spangles has got him self a girlfriend?!" Tony said spitting out the gulp of coffee had taken before Clint started talking.  
"She's probable who's all sugar and spice and everything nice! Cap's got to go for that type."  
"Shame I'm none of those then." A new voice said from the kitchen doorway. Everyone turned to look at the new addition. Standing in the door way was a blonde, green eyed beauty wearing only an oversized plaid shirt. Shocked expressions were on everyone's face even Natasha.  
"Carter!" Clint exclaimed  
"Sup Barton?" She said walking into the kitchen going straight for the cupboard where the coffee cups were, grabbing two and moving towards the coffee machine pouring coffee I to both cups before turning and looking over everyone in the room.  
"You know her?" Tony asked Clint  
"Ya. She's..." He was cut off by Carter.  
"Classified."  
"Aw hell Cap's got himself tangled up with Coulson 2.0!" Tony joked. The entire kitchen fell into silence, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Natasha and Clint were both side eyeing Carter, as if she would explode. Carter looked at Tony with a calculating eye, before she burst out in laughter.  
"Good one, Stark!" Carter laughed. "I think Coulson would have liked that one. Now if you excuse me I have an super solder in bed waiting for his morning coffee. Hate to disappoint America's golden boy." She said sauntering out of the kitchen.  
"I just got a really bad image in my head, please tell me that gave someone else shivers and not the good kind?" Tony said shivering in disgust. Clint started laughing, making Natasha role her eyes at him and smacking him on the back of the head again.  
\-------------------------------------------------- "Morning Soldier." Carter said walking back into Steve's room. He rolled over on the bed to face her, opening his arms in an invitation.  
"So how did the awkward first-morning-only-wearing-my-shirt meeting go?" He asked as Carter snuggled into his warmth.  
"I think I scared Tony." She mumbled into his chest, shocking a laugh out of him. " I've met and worked with Barton and Romanoff before so that was interesting, and Dr. Banner kind of just sat there drinking tea, but he seemed nice enough."  
"He's a good guy no matter what everyone is saying about him."  
"Fury trusts him, so did my Dad."  
"Carter." Steve sighed  
"Sorry, sorry I'm fine it's just weird not having him around. That's all." Carter sat up looking Steve in the eyes.  
"Alrighty, I only worry because I care. Now tell me why is Tony scared off you?"  
"I appeared like Clint and Natasha use to and I interrupted his conversation about your type of girl."  
"Oh and what does Tony think my kind of gal is?"  
"I will quote him 'sugar and spice and all things nice' I don't think I was what he was expecting,"  
"Maybe but that's Tony's opinion of my type, I think my type is laying in bed next to me right now."  
"Flattery will get you no where Mister."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes really!" She shrieked when Steve talked her and started tickling her. " ah no Steve stop." She said squealing.  
"Make me!" He said laughing; Carter got a mischievous gleam in her eye.  
"Okay." Shake said before her legs came up around him used his weight against him, flipping them over, with her now in too pinning him. Steve looked up at her in shock.  
"I win.” She leaned down and whispered in her ear.  
"Damn, I think I love you." He said looking up at her in aw.  
"Love you to Doofus." She said curling up on his chest. She was small okay! There eyes had just closed when the tower alarm went off.  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" Carter said rolling of Steve.  
"Sorry babe, duty calls." He said standing up from the bed and going to his closet. Carter just later their as he got dressed, not wanting to move she. Steve called out.  
"Hey babe have you seen my gloves?"  
"Drawer on the right behind the secret panel." She called back. He walked out of the closet with only the bottoms of his suit on, the top hanging around his waist as he strode across the room grabbing his glove before turning and walking back into the closet to finish getting dressed.  
"You don't play fair Rogers!" Carte called flopping back onto the bed with her eyes closed. His laughter rang out from the closet. He walked out of the closet fully suited up, shield and all.  
"Sorry babe. I'll be back later promise." He said leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.  
“Meh.” She said rolling over. “Wake me up when you get home.”  
“Okay, bye Babe.”

\---------------------------

“So Cap. You got yourself a new girlfriend, or was it just a one night stand?” Tony said flying by a giant scorpion-lion hybrid thing.  
“Stark! Maintain radio silence.”  
“Come on Cap enquiring minds want to know.” Clint said shooting an arrow into the things head, ducking when it spit acid back at him.  
“Hawkeye eyes on target.”  
“They’re not going to stop until you tell them.” Natasha said swerving around the things tail.  
“Not helping Widow.” Steve said throwing his shield at the thing cutting of its stinger.  
“Come on…Oh found the kill shot.” Tony started.  
“Do it Stark so we can get home.” Natasha said. Tony shot his repulsor blast into the things mouth hitting a valve, making the thing turn to dust. They all stood their covered in scorpion-lion dust for a minute.  
“Everyone clean up and report back to HQ for briefing.” Steve said walking away from the group. Clint ran up behind him.  
“Hey Cap.” He called  
“I’m not in the mood Barton.” Steve called behind him; he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
“Look I’m not here to tease you, I’m just saying Carter is like the little sister I never had and I know for sure she can hold her own, but if you do hurt her I will hurt you. You also will probable have a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D. pissed at you.” Steve looked at Barton in shock, and then he smiled.  
“Thanks for the warning Clint, but this wasn’t just a one night stand, as tony put it, we’ve been dating for eight months now.” Steve said turning and walking away.  
“Shit! Really? How the hell have you kept that a secret?” Steve sent a smirk over his shoulder.  
“It’s Carter.”  
“Ah. Makes sense now. Tell her I said hi and that she has to come hang out with us more.” Clint called.  
“Deal.”


End file.
